1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter and related method, and more particularly, to a power converter and related method capable of providing multiple output voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an electronic device is composed of a variety of units. Each unit may be operated under a unique voltage level. Therefore, the electronic device must include a power converter for stably generating expected voltage levels. According to different requirements, there are different types of power converters, and many of the converters are derived from step down (Buck) converters and step up (Boost) converters. A step down converter reduces direct-current (DC) voltage of an input end to a predefined voltage level, while a step up power converters raises DC voltage of an input end to a predefined voltage level.